


El Don.

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Abilities, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nada me pertenece.<br/>---<br/>Es un one-shot.<br/>EN SERIO!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	El Don.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece.  
> \---  
> Es un one-shot.  
> EN SERIO!!!

 

Jaime descubrió lo que era a los diecisiete años. Mucho tiempo después entendió por su cuenta que “El despertar” ocurría en situaciones traumáticas. Sus hermanos no tenían el don, ni su padre. Se hizo a la idea entonces, de que lo había heredado de su madre.

Brienne pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Cuando era pequeña, las voces solo eran pensamientos inaudibles, sentimientos, ensoñaciones. Ahora las escuchaba fuerte y claro, retumbando en su cabeza. Se encendían en cualquier momento y de la misma forma, se apagaban, sin pedir permiso.

Jaime podía sentir a sus iguales. Con el tiempo, luego de tantos años de entrenamiento, se volvió muy fácil. Supo que la chica rubia había despertado. Ni siquiera tenía que estar muy cerca de ella para entrar en su cabeza, para saber que su novio había muerto en sus brazos, para condolerse con su dolor e incluso sentir misericordia.

Brienne pensó que lo mejor era mudarse a algún pueblo pequeño. Las voces seguirían allí, pero podría manejar el torbellino que provocaban en su cabeza. A veces las crisis eran inevitables. Estaba en el supermercado y escuchaba números y listas, llantos, gritos, números, listas, números, listas, números, listas… A veces estaba en la calle y escuchaba cosas que pertenecían a los confesionarios, cosas que imploraban clemencia y absolución.

_No quiero levantarme… tengo miedo…el dinero va a esfumarse…Mis pastillas ¿Dónde dejé mis pastillas? Ese hombre…no puede hablar… no puede hablar…Una moneda, por favor, una moneda…Ladrón, ladrón…Hijo de puta… Prostituta…Asesino…Asesino…Asesino…Asesino… Asesino…Ase…_

_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

Cuando las voces se volvían una sola, era peligroso, Brienne sabía que tenía que huir.

Jaime no entendía por qué la seguía. Él no pertenecía a ninguna orden, se había negado luego de lo que pasó con Aerys. Él había decidido estar solo. Casi solo. Stark aparecía de vez en cuando a deambular con su aspecto fantasmagórico, de serie B. Si Jaime encontraba alguien, él también lo sabía. Y cabeza dura como era, también se encargaba de guiarlo. Una noche Jaime le preguntó por qué no se acercaba a Brienne, por qué no la ayudaba a encontrar las respuestas.

_— ¿A qué preguntas?_

_Jaime rió de buena gana._

_—Eres a veces tan hijo de puta Ned. Mereces morir dos veces._

_—Con una vez basta._

_— ¿Y qué hay del otro lado?_

_—A su debido tiempo lo sabrás._

* * *

 

Brienne eligió un pueblo cerca de una cordillera. Tenían lagos y bosques por doquier, y una muy mala recepción de satélite para cualquier medio. Salía a acampar, como le había enseñado su padre. La soledad le hacía bien. Los animales eran seres pacíficos con voces que parecían arrullos. La naturaleza misma tenía una voz diferente. Ni siquiera era una voz, más bien una melodía. Brienne se reía de sí misma al verse así, intentando asignar nombres, categorías y significados a lo que percibía. A veces creía que había enloquecido completamente, a veces lo irracional era lo único que tenía explicación, y lo único que la hacía sentir en plenitud y satisfecha.

Jaime no la seguía fuera del pueblo. No era necesario, él podía cerrar los ojos y ver lo que ella veía, los pinos sucederse unos tras otros o la roca cubierta de moho verde, podía oler la humedad de la tierra y el pacholí escondido entre la maleza cerca de un riachuelo. Podía… hacer muchas cosas. También podía soñar. Pero esos sueños proféticos se volvían pesadillas.

* * *

 

Cuando Brienne vio al hombre, la primera palabra que vino a ella fue “asesino”.  Nunca fue dada a la simulación. Apenas sus sentidos se pusieron el alerta, corrió. El hombre rubio la siguió obviamente. Cuanto más rápido corría, menos ventaja parecía tener. No podía leer bien sus pensamientos. Era alguien como ella, de seguro. Eran dos bolas de energía en una carrera sin ganadores. En unos segundos, Brienne se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran tres bolas de energía.  Miró sobre su hombro, el hombre rubio seguía tras ella. Miró hacia adelante. Otro hombre la estaba esperando al final de la calle.

Mierda. Debió saberlo. Un cazador. Jaime quería advertirle a la chica, pero ella era demasiado inexperta con el don como para entender. Los cazadores eran seres impredecibles y despiadados. A veces bandoleros, a veces caza recompensas, a veces verdugos, pero siempre, siempre a las órdenes de alguien más.

Brienne sintió el golpe, luego la caída. Brienne sintió la ira. Escuchó los disparos. Los gritos. Percibió los pensamientos en torbellino. Asesino. Cazador. Asesino. Don. Asesino. Muerte.

_Muerte._

El cazador estaba tirado sobre la acera, boca abajo. El hombre rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, presionando una herida en el costado, con amabas manos ensangrentadas. Brienne misma estaba tirada junto a él. Apenas entendía lo que había pasado.

—Tu dama tiene bellos ojos.

—Ned, no creo que sea el momento. Me estoy muriendo.

—No, Lannister. Todavía te falta mucho.

La muchacha los miraba azorada.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Jaime sonrió.

—Nada. Creo que somos iguales.

La muchacha se acercó a él, tímidamente pretendiendo auxiliarlo.

—Te llamas… Jaime.

El hombre suspiró:

—Mucho gusto, Brienne.

* * *

 

Esa noche Jaime soñó con Brienne en el hospital, a pesar de que ella estaba durmiendo a su lado, en la misma habitación. No era una visión o una premonición. No era una profecía sobre el fin de los tiempos.  Solo era un sueño.

Nada más.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> El cazador creo que le va divino a Stannis.


End file.
